I'll always be here, cause it's where I belong
by MrsSwanCullen
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Will Bella still be there for her bestfriend when he has hurt her badly? Was there any possibilty, at all, for him to turn, even though just a bit, at her? or would she have to suffer, a life time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay.. so i got this idea suddenly.. i don't know why... i even finished this chapter before chapter 19 of Journey Of My Life.. .

try reAd this .. it's not one-shot .. and i still have no idea how many chapters it will be.. maybe it's combination of my friend's experience and mine.. :) or maybe it's the way i forgot all my problem, pouring it into writing..

* * *

I was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling above me. My right hand was closing my eyes. Although I seemed peaceful on the outside, but my mind wasn't. I had lots in my mind and it started to drive me crazy.

A knock on my bedroom door pulled me out of my thought. I shot up from my position eagerly and opened the door while smiling widely, thinking it must be him.

Maybe he had re-think of what he would do tonight.

But then my smile slowly faded when the door finally opened.

"Hi." I forced a smile at my best friends. "What are you doing here, Rose, Al?"

Even I could feel my shoulders slumped.

Both of them hugged me suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked them, slightly confused.

"We've known what happen." Their voice was weak.

I froze for a while when the words finally sank in. They knew. They knew that my best friend and the only man I _loved _was going to profess his love. To someone else. Not me.

For a moment when I thought it's him who knocked, I let myself believe that he had re-think about it, maybe he finally realize that she's not as good as he thought. Maybe he finally realized that I _was _the one who had always been beside him.

I started to sob myself, and I could no longer hold it. I felt my body dropped to the floor, both of my best friends lost their hold on me causing me to fell in a sitting position.

"Bella!" I was sure Alice was shrieking loudly but her voice was too weak in my ears.

"Bella, please, don't be like this. What will he say when he find you in this state later tonight?" Rose asked me.

Yes, he's my best friend, the man I _loved_ and he's my roommate in this apartment.

I couldn't let him see me like this, I was supposed to be happy for him. I would be happy if he _was _happy. That's what best friend meant to do.

"I can't face him like this. I can't. Can I sleep at your place?" I looked at Alice with puffy red eyes. It's better if I slept over at Alice's place. Rose was living with Emmett, her fiancé and my brother. Alice's and Rose's parents were living in the different state from us. My parents died when I was still 14 and since then, Emmett was the one who took care of me. Not long after my parents died, Rose's parents who had been my parent's best friends for long time, adopted me and Emmett. Rose and I never separated since then. And so did Emmett.

"Of course, Bella. Of course you can, anytime." Alice said and smiled softly at me.

I smiled back. At least I had my best friends beside me.

"I'll sleep over at your place, too." Rose said suddenly.

"But, Rose, what about Emmett?" I asked her.

"He's an adult. You need me more than him now." Rose said and stroked my hair.

"Thanks, thanks God that I still have you." I hugged both of them.

* * *

"She's sleeping." Rose said on the phone. "No, she's okay. Nothing's wrong with her. Alice asked us to sleep over at her place."

Rose glances at me for a while, before concentrated on talking on the phone again.

She sighed. "For the last time, Edward, she's okay, nothing's wrong with her. She had had her dinner and she's sleeping now."

Rose stopped for a while, listening to what Edward said.

"Maybe your phone wasn't active just now." Rose said. "Or maybe you're too busy to even care for your best friend." Rose sneered at the last part.

I shot up from my lying position and looked at Rose with wide eyes. I shook my head furiously at her.

Rose's face soften, "Nothing, sorry for snapping at you just now. I have lots in my mind."

"What news?" Rose asked again after silent for a while

Her face turned cold again and this time she answered him in a real cold tone.

"Congratulation to you and bye now."

She snapped my phone shut and held it strongly that I could see her knuckles whitened.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked her and got up from the bed.

I shook her shoulder lightly as she massaged both side of her forehead with her left hands.

The voice of the door being opened made me turned my head.

"What happened?" Alice asked, clearly confused as she saw Rose's expression.

I shrugged and turned to Rose again.

"What happened, Rose?" I asked her again.

She moved out from my grasp and sat on the bed.

"Rose, please. Tell me. Did something happen to Edward? Is he okay?" I asked her frantically.

Alice was now sitting beside Rose on the bed while I kneeled in front of Rose.

Rose's eyes were watering when she looked up and her eyes met mine.

"Something happen to him? Does something happen.."

"Bella." She cut me off then she hugged me.

"Does he…" Alice started to say, but with Rose nodded her head, Alice stopped her sentence.

Alice's intuition always right. But, what could have happened this time?

"Edward.. I .. I must go home now." I said and was going to let go Rose's embrace.

"Bella.." Rose finally held me at an arm length and looked me in the eyes.

"If only he knows who's the best for him. If only he's not this stupid." Rose stopped again and wiped her tears that fell from her eyes.

"I know he'll regret this, very much.." Alice said.

"What is it? Don't you want to tell me what happen?" I asked them.

Alice hugged me this time."I know you're strong. You're strong enough to know that.. Edward finally dates Tanya."

Silence filled the room.

"Oh." That's all I said after a while.

Both of them looked at me like I _was _crazy.

"That's good. He knows what's best for him and obviously, I'm not the best for him." I said and laughed without humor.

"But, Bella"

"Alice, I'm okay. I've cried enough since I left that apartment and came here." I said and got up.

"Bella." It was Rose this time.

"I'll go and take a bath." I said, ignoring what they're going to say and walked to my bag to take my things then go to Alice's connecting bathroom.

I knew they were staring at me, wondering about my reaction about this news.

I put my things on the counter and looked at my reflection on the mirror.

I saw a very calm woman with long brown hair and brown eyes were staring at me, her face was pale and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy.

But inside the calmness, her mind, her brain couldn't work properly, that she didn't even cry when she heard the news. Her mind was jumbled. But the worst of all, her heart was broken, shattered into pieces and it couldn't ever be whole again.

I sighed and got into the shower, without even bothering to undress. I adjusted it to cold water.

The cold water felt good when it fell to my hair, down to my face and my body. I wiped the water from my face. I didn't know, was it my tears or pure water.

I hugged myself tightly.

It must be my tears, because I could feel my body shook and I could hear my own sobs.

I leaned to the wall, not feeling able to stand up without support. My body slowly slipped down until I found myself sitting on the cold floor. The water still drenched me and my clothes.

I pulled my knees and hugged them, burying my face on them.

4 years. I've known him for 4 years. Since the first time I needed to move out of my old apartment and I heard that this man at this apartment need roommate, I didn't know why I felt like I must go and try looked at that apartment myself. Since the first time I saw him opened the door and looked at his face for the first time, I didn't know why I felt like my life wouldn't be the same again. Since the first time I stepped my feet at the apartment, I felt like I belonged to the apartment and I would always be there forever.

But the feeling _was _wrong. It was true, at first. But when he started to meet Tanya 1 year ago, the new secretary in his office, everything seemed wrong. He began to talk about her often and all I could do was listening what he said. Smiled when I felt he needed me to smile, laugh when he needed me to laugh. But my smile and my laughter never felt right for me or my other best friends and brother in that case. They could see something was wrong with me, but not him.

I stayed like that for a quite long time, causing Alice and Rose knocked the door frantically followed by their yelling.

I ignored them completely and didn't move from my position. I shut the voices around me until I felt my body being shook.

I felt two arms wounded around my body. I looked up and saw Alice was looking at me in the eyes while crying. She was wet too now that she's under the pouring water just like me.

"Please don't be like this. We better hear you shout and cry then like this. You can tell us everything." Alice said.

I just looked back at her. Getting no reaction from me, Alice hugged me and buried her head at the crook of my neck.

I stayed motionless, staring blankly at the wall. I felt the water stopped, Rose must have closed it.

Two hands again were wrapped around my waist. "Bella, I know you're strong. If he's not for you, then I believe God will give you one who's far better than him. All you need to do now is forget him and live your own life. Forget all of your feelings to him. It needs time, lots of time, I know. But someday, at one point, you have to smile again, with or without him."

Alice nodded slowly, supporting Rose's sentences.

A sob escaped from my lips. And then another sobs came out and I couldn't help myself but cried while my friends were hugging me.

Rose and Alice helped me to get up while they kept supporting me, afraid I'll be falling if they didn't hold me.

"Now, change your shirt or else you'll be sick." Rose said softly.

Alice took my clothes and put them on bed, and she went to take hers and went to bathroom.

"I'll go out and make you hot tea." And with that she got out.

Still sobbing and tired, I changed my clothes and finished just the time when Rose got in.

"Here." She said. I took the cup from her and gulped it slowly.

Alice got out then, holding two towels in her hand.

So, while I drank my tea and calmed myself down, they helped me dried my hair.

"Now, off to bed. I know you're really tired." Alice said.

I nodded my head and laid on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

so, how is it?

tell me..

reviews appreciated! :)

luv,

Steph


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: soo.. this is the second chapter.. hope you guys like it.. maybe this story will be full of depressed scenes.. lol .. but everybody will get their happy ending at last.. right? anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts, guys.. that really made my day..! Enjoy!

* * *

"Can't you just come back later?" I hazily heard voices. It was woman and she was talking in a cold tone.

"Why?" Another voice said. This time, it was man.

"She needs to rest. Just come back again later." The first voice answered, still in an annoyed mode.

"Does something happen to her?" the second angelic voice asked, worry cleared in his voice.

"Nothing happen. We slept late last night, you know, girls' night." Another new voice was heard, she was calmer than the first woman.

"I'll call her later. Make sure she has her breakfast, will ya?"

"Sure." It was Alice's voice, if I was not wrong. "Be careful on your way home, Edward."

Edward? He's here? He couldn't see me. No, he couldn't. Not when I _was _broken like this.

"Bye, Alice. Bye, Rose."

Alice replied him, but Rose didn't.

I opened my eyes but I scrunched them back involuntary when I felt the light was blinding me.

When I heard Alice said goodbye to Edward and closed the door, I sighed in relief.

Just as I wanted to get up, I heard Rose and Alice talked as their voice getting nearer and nearer.

"Edward really cares about Bella, you know." Alice said softly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Rose said after she was silence for a while, maybe reluctantly approved what Alice said.

"Don't be so mean to him." Alice said again.

This time, they were really near to the door.

I didn't know why, but I was back on my lying position, my back was facing the door and I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

The door was being opened and closed and then Rose's voice was clear right now.

"I can't help it! He's so stupid!" Rose exclaimed. And I felt my body shook a bit. She was sitting on the bed.

"He'll come to realize it some day.." Alice said softly.

"Yeah, and when that day come, he's too late!" Rose said.

Alice didn't reply her. I frowned, it was unusual for Alice to be speechless.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Rose asked her.

"Maybe.."

"Maybe what?"

Alice was silent again. Now I hoped I hadn't been pretending to be sleeping so I could see her expression.

"Alice, can't you just answer me?" Rose asked her.

"Maybe, it'll be too late for Edward later.."

Ah! Alice and her vision again. What was her prediction this time?

"What.. What do you mean? I was just.. I was just half-joking just now you know." Rose stuttered.

"I don't know. I just feel like that. I don't know what will happen, though."

There's a grief silence then. My mind was working on every possibility of what could have happened.

"Bella, I know you're not sleeping." I jumped when I felt Alice's whispered on my ear. It was tickling me.

"Don't you do that again, Alice Brandon!" I yelled and pointed my finger at her.

Alice smiled smugly.

"See? You're not good at lying, Ms Swan. Not even faking sleeping." She said.

Rose was giggling.

"What?" I glared at her.

"Your reaction was priceless." Rose said.

"So, how much did you hear?" Alice asked me directly.

"From when Rose started to try kicked Edward out of this apartment." I said casually.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to.."

"No problem, Rose." I cut her. "On the contrary, I felt.." I struggled in finding the right words. "grateful.." I said.

Both of my friends raised their eyebrow.

"I still can't meet him. Not like this. Not now, not for…" I stopped mid-sentence.

"Not for moment that even you don't know how long." Alice finished my sentence.

I nodded slowly.

Both of my friends looked at me with worried eyes. I averted my eyes to the scene outside the window, avoiding their gazes.

"I need to get going now." Alice looked at her watch after a while. "I'll be late if I don't. I have breakfast with Jasper before I need to go to boutique." Alice owned a boutique after she finished her college. She designed her own clothes. Jasper _was _her boyfriend.

"Me too." Rose said and got up from the bed. "I need to arrive in the photo shoot location in half an hour." Rose_ was _a model. She often became a model for Marylice. It's Alice's own brand. "Can you drop me there?" She turned to Alice.

"Sure." Alice chimed. She took her bag and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Bella. You'll be okay, right?"

I nodded.

Rose looked not sure. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Of course."

"Call me if something happens." Rose said.

"I will." I said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Rose turned again.

"I'm okay." I said. She sighed and turned again to the door. Rose closed the door slowly.

I sighed. "I'm okay. I must be." I whispered.

* * *

It had been twelve times since he first called me and I left them unanswered. I waited for my Blackberry to play "Almost Lover" again, but instead I only heard "Bip" twice.

I sighed and looked at my phone. Reluctantly, I read the message.

_Bella, where are you now? There's something I want to tell you. But it can wait. Are you okay? Call me soon or I'll be crazy._

I laughed without humor. How could he be crazy only by not knowing howI _was_. I put the phone on the bedside table.

I sighed and sat on the sofa beside Alice's bed, staring blankly outside the window.

My phone rang once again, but this time it was Yiruma's music.

"Hello, Sierra?" She was Rose's mom.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard from Rosalie.."

"Mom, I'm okay. Really.. I'm not a little child anymore." I interrupted her.

"You can always share with me, you know?" She said after a while.

"I know, Mom. But I can handle this, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay, I understand. Take care of yourself. You can come visit me and your Dad for a while if you want."

"But, the office.."

"Angela can handle that." Mom interrupted me. I was handling their advertising company here, and Angela was my other best friend and secretary.

So, after 15 minutes argument, I agreed to go to London and took holiday there, as my mom said.

I sighed again. I didn't know how many times I had been sighing these days.

I messaged Alice and Rose, telling them that I would be going back to my apartment. I knew Edward was in office at this time and I wouldn't meet him if I went back now.

I gathered my things and threw them to my bag. After I made sure that nothing was left, I took my bag , called a taxi, since I didn't drive yesterday and left the apartment.

I called Angela and said that I needed to go to Port Angeles with the fastest flight and she said that she would take care of the ticket and all I needed to do now was to take all my things and I was ready to go.

"Rose? I'll be going now. My plane will depart in about an hour." I said through the phone, while my free hand was pulling the suitcase. It was a medium suitcase, since I still had my things in my parents' house.

"Take care of yourself, Bella. Call me when you've arrived." She replied.

I ended the line and called Alice this time.

"Bella, don't tell me you're going now. I'll miss you so much!!" Alice shrieked right after the line was connected.

I laughed a bit. "Yes, Alice. I'm going to the airport now."

I could almost see her pout. "Don't go too long, Bella." She whined.

I chuckled.

"I'll miss you too, Alice." I said. I put my phone between my ears and shoulder. I shuffled through my keys until I found the right one. I opened the door and I stopped abruptly.

Two people in front of me stopped too. One was watching me with curious eyes, another was watching me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Hi, Edward." I said in a cold tone. I was surprised that I was able to talk to him in that kind of tone.

"Edward?" The voice on the line asked.

"Bella." Edward said and sighed, relieved, didn't even seem affected by my tone.

"Where have you been? I called you but you didn't answer my phone. Don't you know that I was really worried? I went to Alice's apartment and.." His eyes suddenly moved from my eyes to the suitcase I was holding. "Where are you going?"

"London." I simply answered him.

"London?" He repeated my word.

I just nodded. It was easy to cover my pain by acting like this toward him, like I didn't care.

I scoffed at myself, as if it was right that I didn't care.

"Sorry, Alice, I'll call you again later when I've arrived. Bye." I didn't wait for Alice to reply me and hung up.

"Nice to finally meet you, Tanya. Sorry that I can't accompany you." I smiled as sincerely as I could. She smiled back at me, although her eyes still shone with curiosity. "Anyway, you must take care of him. He's a really good guy."

_Yeah, you'll be really sorry if you hurt him and lose him. Just like me, if only I had the courage to tell him my feelings first.. The situation now won't be.._

I stopped my thought and turned to Edward. "Take care of yourself, Edward. And congratulation." I said. "Goodbye." I said as I walked passed him.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Edward's hand moved toward my arms, but Tanya's hands were faster. She took his arm and wound her own hands around his.

I held the tears that already stung in my eyes.

_I can't cry. Not in front of them. _I kept saying that to myself.

When I finally reached the first floor, I quickened my pace and the office's driver had been waiting for me.

"I must remember to say thanks to Angela. Nice escape." I thought.

I let out a loud sigh and one tear flowed slowly down my cheek. I wiped the tear, but another tears came. After a while of wiping the tears and it turned out to be useless, I stopped doing that. I looked outside the window. Luckily the window was dark so nobody would see me crying from outside.

The car suddenly came to a stop.

"We've arrived, Ms Swan." The driver's voice brought me back to reality.

"Thanks, Felix." I said and wiped the evidence of the tears on my face. He helped me with my suitcase.

I sighed before stepping inside the airport and pulled my suitcase. I knew I would leave many things now, especially my best friend who's also the man I _loved._

_Never mind. _I thought to myself.

_I can handle this. I will become a new Bella, stronger Bella. And I'll be able to face…. him… .with smile on my face when the time comes._

* * *

how's it? you like it? you hate it?

do you cry on the last chapter? tell me!

luv, steph..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update.. I'm certainly NOT abandoning my stories. I was really busy.

My other story, Journey Of My Life, is being corrected by Genehh, my BETA and it will be at least Tuesday till i can post it. Because she was out of town now.

I hope you guys still stick with my stories. Hope you guys like this.

* * *

I was woken up by "Gift Of A Friend" by Demi Lovato. I groaned and began to search blindly for my phone.

"Hul..low?" I asked sleepily.

But instead of hearing one of my best friends' voice, Demi sang even louder on my ears.

I frowned without even opening my eyes and realized I hadn't hit the answer button.

"Hul-low?" My voice was hoarse. Horrible.

"Bella!"

"Alice?"

"Don't you Alice me. You don't know how worried we were when you didn't call us as you promised. It had passed 2 hours since the time you said you would arrive! We couldn't calm down until we called Sierra and asked her whether you had arrived or not." She said in one breath, causing me to be speechless for a while.

"Bella?" She called me.

I just hummed as an answer.

"Don't you say that you were sleeping again when I've lost so much breath in scolding you!"

I scoffed. How could I be sleeping again when she yelled at me like that. All my sleepiness had gone away.

"Of course no, Alice. Thanks to you, I can't even think to sleep again." I said. "Anyway.." I said before she could start rattling again, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you when I arrived. I was really tired and when I arrived home, I directly went to bathroom and went to bed."

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright, Bella?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Alice asked me back. I could almost picture her, narrowing her eyes while one hand on her waist. "Let me see, you're going to London because your best friend who happens to be the man you.."

"Okay, I got it." I said and cut her. I already knew about the fact and I didn't need Alice to remind me.

Alice sighed. "I think Edward must have been calling you since yesterday."

"I don't know about that." I said. I had been sleeping really soundly last night.

"Thought like that because he's been calling me and Rose numerous times since your flight to London. Although Rose reluctantly answered his phone, anyway."

It's my time to sigh.

"Alright, I'll let you start your day. Go take a bath first." Alice said after a while, changing the subject.

"Yes, Mom." I said to the phone.

"Bye, Bells. Enjoy your holiday."

"You too, Al."

* * *

"Morning, Honey."

"Morning, Mom." I kissed her cheek and sat down on the stool. "Dad already went to office?"

"Honey, of course he has. It's 9 already."

I watched her making pancakes.

"What will you do today?" She asked while flipping the pancake.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about shopping?" She turned to me.

I scrunched up my nose. "Since when do I like shopping?"

Sierra laughed. "I thought Alice and Rose will succeed in changing that part of you after long time. Apparently, I'm wrong."

I smiled at her.

"Well then, what about going to your Dad's office first?"

I thought for a while, it had been quite long time since I went there. Maybe I could help with something.

"Alright, let me get ready first." I said and was ready to get up.

"Oh, and honey, you must accompany me to go shopping later." She said, which caused me to groan.

"Shopping isn't that bad."

"I wish." I said and got up.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hurry go get change. Pancakes are waiting."

"Okay, Mom." I said and ran upstairs.

A moment later, I was ready with my grey turtleneck sweater dress.

After we finished our pancakes, we put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll drive." I said to her and took the key.

"Wear this, Bella."

I turned to Mom and saw that she was holding up black heels, that was at least 10 cm.

My eyes widened in horror. "Do you want me to fall?"

To her disappointment, I took the 5 cm heels instead.

After a while, she just shrugged then and followed me.

I parked on the office's parking lot and got out of mom's Jaguar XJ.

"Mrs Hale." The security bowed a little as we got in to the office.

My mom smiled. "Good morning."

There's one thing I always admired about my parents. Although they're the head of one of the biggest advertising companies in London, they never acted arrogant towards the workers.

We went to the front desk.

"Good morning, Mrs Hale." The girl stood up and smiled. "Miss Swan."

"Morning, Belinda." My mom replied her while I nodded and smiled at her.

"Mr Hale is in his office."

"Thank you." Sierra said and walked to Dad's room while I followed close behind her.

I knocked a few times before I opened the door and peeked through it.

"Dad." I called.

He looked up from his work and his face lit up.

"Bella." He said and got up.

I opened the door so mom could get inside and closed the door behind me. Dad approached Mom and kissed her cheek before hugging me.

"We haven't talked properly last night." He said and pulled back then kissed my forehead.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, had been a tiring day for me."

He smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

I didn't answer him.

I felt an arm around my shoulder and I turned to the left. It was my mom.

"What do you say.. if we take lunch together later?" She suggested.

My dad smiled widely. "That's a good idea! It has been really long time since we do family things together." He winked.

I laughed. "Okay then. Meanwhile, anything I can help you with, Dad?"

* * *

Sierra practically dragged me to go shopping with her after we had our lunch with Dad. And we ended up going home at 5 o'clock. By then, my hands had been full of bags.

I put my bags on the floor and threw myself on the couch.

"I'm so tired!" I grumbled as I stretched my body.

I saw Sierra smiled and shook her head from the corner of my eyes. She was on her way to the kitchen when her phone rang.

"Hello, sweetie." I glanced at her direction, must be Rose who's calling her.

"Bella?" It's her turn to glance at me. "She's here. You want to talk to her? Okay, a moment."

I frowned as I took the phone from her.

"Hello, Rose?"

"Bella." She sighed dramatically.

"Why do you call Mom? Why don't you just call my phone instead?" I asked her.

"Call your phone??" She shrieked. "Can you PLEASE check your phone? See how many times I HAD called you?"

I put the phone away from my ear and winced at her voice. My other hand was searching for my phone in my bag.

"Err.." I stopped mid sentence. "Guess I left my phone in my room." I said in a small voice after a while.

"Bella!" Alice voice rang through the phone. Once again, I put the phone away from my ear. I could hear Rose was grumbling beside Alice. Guess they were on speaker.

"Alice, before you start your rattling.." I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for not answering your phone because I left my phone in my room when I went out with mom just now. And I have just gotten home since mom practically forced me to go shopping with her. And now, I'm too tired to hear you going mad at me, alright?"

The other line was quiet.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Rose asked after a while.

"What?" I asked back, clearly confused.

"You've gotten on Alice's bad side!" Rose said and then I heard a _'thud' _and Rose's _ouch_.

I could imagine Alice's face, glaring deadly at Rose. I stifled a laugh.

"Okay, that's not the point." Alice said after she cleared her throat. "You've made us worry sick, Bella. And because we're too worried we forgot to try calling Sierra."

"Sorry." I said and then sighed. "I'm okay, guys. No need to be too worried about me. I can take care of myself. Hell, I even can take care of Emmett, before my job has been replaced by Rose, of course."

My mom glared at me when I used the word "hell" and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Okay." Rose said after a while. "Take care, Bells. Promise us you will."

"I will." I said.

"Don't go too long. We've missed you." Alice said.

I remembered the words she's just said. They were the same as what she told me before I came here, the day I met and talked to Edward for the last time.

"Me too." I said finally and hung up.

I walked to the kitchen, where Mom had decided to make herself busy to give me time to talk.

"I think I'll just head back to my room first and take a bath. I'll give you a hand on dinner later." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

Once I got in to my room, I put my bag on the make-up table. Apparently, I forgot to take my phone that I put on the table this morning.

I checked the screen and my eyes went wide. There're 22 missed calls and 7 messages. That must be from Alice and Rose.

I opened the missed calls fist. 9 of them are from Alice and 7 are from Rose. I rolled my eyes. I scrolled down again and I was kind of frozen for a while. 6 missed calls from Edward.

_What does he want? _My mind instinctively said.

I took a deep breath, calming myself and chanted to myself not to cry. I opened the messages then, a bit too careful this time. It was like it would explode if I opened them faster.

The first message was from Alice. Asking where I had been since I didn't answer her calls. Second was also from Alice, same message with a bit threat this time, saying I would pay her with shopping for 2 weeks straight. I smiled and shook my head. Third was from Rose, asking where I had been and saying she was worried as were Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

Forth to seventh was from Edward. My hand froze in the air when I read his name, although I had half-expected this.

Again, I took a deep unnecessary breath, if I might say, before I selected his first message.

_**Bella, why are you going to London so suddenly? And why didn't you accept my phone?**_

The rest are quite the same.

_**-Why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong? Call me soon**__._

_**-Can't you please answer my phone? I've been calling you numerous times. What did I do wrong? Tell me what's wrong, please. I'll be crazy if you don't give me any news.**_

It was the last message from him that made my heart broke. His message sounded like he was pleading.

_**Please, Bella. Accept my phone. I can't lose my best friend like this. Not when I don't even know what I do wrong or what has caused this sudden wide gap between us. I know I've had less and less time for you these last few days. I'll make it up to you. I promise. You're too important for me to be lost. I've missed you, Bella. Call me soon. I love you.**_

"_I love you." _I knew he meant that words. But he didn't mean it the same way as I _did_.

He _loved _me as a friend, best friend. And I _loved _him as a man.

I almost replied him when I read his last message.

_Stop it, Bella! _I scold myself. _You want to forget him then don't look for him at all._

Despite what I had just told myself, I read his message once more.

"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

How is it? Tell me what's your thought.. Tell me, tell me.. :p

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Luv me,

Whiteluvpink / Steph


	4. Chapter 4

okay, guys .. so this is the next chapter after i haven't posted new chapter for long time.

i'm so sorry that it took me so long.

but as i said, i've got problems in my mind.. and i try so hard to write this.

i haven't even written any of the next chapter for JOML..

so, thanks so much for those who have reviewed and added me to several alerts.. i love you guys so much!

-steph-

* * *

6 weeks had passed since I came here. Along those weeks, I spent my time by helping Dad in office, or accompanying Mom. Of course accompanying her meant shopping too.

Alice and Rose had been asking when I would be back for numerous times.

"I don't know, Alice. I really enjoy my days here that I don't think of going back." I said in mock seriousness as Alice asked about it again.

"What?" Alice shrieked in her high-pitch voice. "You're kidding, right? You must be kidding. You must be kidding."

"I'm serious, Alice." I said.

Long pause.

"If you really want it.." Pause again. "I can't say anything else."

"Alice?"

"I can't say anything, can I?" She said again.

I felt guilty now.

"Alice, listen." I said.

"I gotta go now, Bella. I'll call you later. Miss you, Bells." She said and hung up.

I stared at the phone, feeling extremely guilty for lying at my best friend. Although it was supposed to be funny.

Was my voice sounded really convincing? Finally? Cause all I knew, I could never lie. Not to my mom or dad. Not to my best friends, especially not him.

Ah. My mind went to him again. I could think of him less here. Not as much as back home. _Home. _Was it even home again? Because all I wanted to do before was to disappear when he started to talk about… _her.._

"Bella? Are you awake?" Mom suddenly knocked my door causing me to jump a bit.

"Yes, Mom." I said after I calmed myself down then got up and opened the door.

"You've finished getting ready?" She eyed my outfit that was a white sleeveless dress that went around 7cm above my knees, with ruffle trim and pink striped grosgrain belt. "I thought you haven't woken up since I didn't see you rummaging the refrigerator." She smiled teasingly.

I blushed. Since I came back here, I always saw what's in refrigerator early in the morning before mom finished cooking. Usually, my choice always ended up being milk.

"Well then, since you're ready, you can accompany me to.."

"No shopping again, Mom." I cut her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, we're going to fetch my friends at airport."

"Oh. Thanks God there's no activities including shopping this time." I said.

"Oh don't worry. One of my friends loves shopping really much and I think you'll need to accompany her for hours." She said and winked.

"Why does she sound like Alice?" I muttered. And when I looked up, Mom was wearing that kind of smile you used when you're hiding something.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." The smug look had been replaced by the innocent look.

I scowled at her but then decided to just let it go.

"Okay, what time?" I asked her.

"This evening." She said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Mom. Are you not wrong about the schedule? We've been waiting here for 2 hours and it has passed 1 and a half hour since the time you said." I said and once again, plopped down to my chair after I walked back and forth between the chair and the arrival gate.

"Be patient, honey. Or we could just wait in the café and I'll tell them to meet us there." She said.

I thought for a while. "Okay, that's better."

"I'll leave them message." She said and then she walked away to make a call and leave message.

"Can you go to the café first and wait for me there? I have something to do." She said.

I raised my eyebrow and decided to just nod my head and did as she said.

Entering the café, I ordered mocha float and sat at the corner table. Tapping my fingers on the table, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft music that was playing.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder and said, "Excuse me, Miss. You sit on my table."

I looked up and saw a petite girl that's using a hat on top of her head. She's wearing a black cross front tee and animal print skirt.

Looking at her, she suddenly reminded me of Alice.

"Sorry, I thought there's no-one sitting here." I replied and got ready to gather my things and stand up.

"You can just join us if you don't mind, B." Another voice came behind me and her voice was surprisingly very familiar. I turned around and dumb headedly stood there.

In front of me, Rose and my mom were grinning.

"Rose? With whom do you come? How can you're here?" I asked her. "Wait! If you're here.. then, the girl just now is.."

"You got it right, Bells!" The petite girl said and took off her hat.

"Alice!" I shouted and then I realized we're in the middle of a café. I hug her and Rose. "I miss you so much."

"Didn't you say you don't want to go back home again?" Alice teased me.

I just laughed.

"We better go out now. People are starting to stare at us." Mom said.

"Mom." I turned back. She was sitting with Rose on the back and I was sitting on the passenger seat. Alice forced me to let her drive. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Bella. it won't be a surprise if Mom told you, will it?" Rose answered.

Mom smiled. "I want to tell you. But both of them didn't want me to." Mom said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around again.

"How're things going back hom.. there?" I asked.

I realized Alice was looking at the rearview mirror when I stopped at the word 'home'.

"Things are… fine.. I guess." Rose said.

"Fine? You guess?" Mom was the one who voiced my thought.

"Emmett is sad, of course. His little baby sister suddenly flew out of town. Jasper was quite shocked when he heard the news. That's it I think." Alice said.

I knew they're avoiding the topic that was being my problem now. I didn't try to ask too, though. I thought I was strong enough already. But, no, I was not.

"Have you had your meal, Al, Rose?" Mom asked, driving the topic away from the dangerous zone.

"Nope, but I would like to." Alice said

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You know what, Bel? I was so excited to see you that I couldn't sleep last night." Alice said after she lied on her back on my bed.

Mom has closed my bedroom's door a minute ago to leave us girls alone. Rose was in her room to put her things and going to change her clothes.

"Why doesn't Emmett come with you?" I asked. I knew he missed me like I missed him, because he always called me in every minute that he could, asking how I was, had I taken my meal, had I had enough rest, when I knew he was the one who didn't have enough rest. I truly felt guilty for leaving him in a sudden that time, but it was what I needed.

"You know that he has many works in the time like this, especially you're not in the office to help him." She said. "But don't worry, Angela really helps though."

"I should remember to bring something for Angela when I go back." I said, mostly to myself.

"How was.." I stopped, didn't know if I really wanted to know about this. The question just slipped from my mouth.

"Edward?" Alice finished it for me slowly. She got up from her position and sat beside me.

I just nodded.

"I can't keep this from you any longer, Bella. But he is.." Alice was quiet and seems to think. "A big mess."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Rose is acting cold to him, though it isn't as bad as before you came here. Emmett, he knows he can't blame Edward, but he also can't help to feel disappointed at him."

I was quiet, trying to absorb what I had just heard.

"Edward was trying to run after you the day you came here you know. But Tanya forbid him from going. He even had an argument with her because of that. And this is the most important point, which makes Rose acts softer to him, he left Tanya. Yeah, he left her and ignored her and came rushing after you. Too bad the traffic was bad and when he arrived, your plane had flown for 15 minutes."

I was quiet for a while after that.

"But he and Tanya are now..?"

"They're good. I guess that's only the appearance. Edward has become like someone else. Not the usual Edward. He keeps silence more. And he works really hard. As for Tanya, from what I heard, every time she is being ignored by Edward, she will start yelling and protesting and some kind like that." Alice answered. "She's like going on rampage." She giggled then.

"Yeah, poor Edward. I wonder how long more will it take for him to be fully annoyed by Tanya." Rose said, suddenly appeared at the now-opened-door. And when she saw the way I looked at her, she said again, "I'm not being rude. I'm not. But I can sense that Tanya doesn't really love him. Hell, she's not even as good as what Edward thinks she is."

"It's not our place to say that she's not good enough for him. He feels it. He knows it. But I know that I'm obviously not the one he's looking for." I said and watched Rose closed the door and made her way to my bed.

I saw both Alice and Rose rolled their eyes at my last few words.

"Okay, so.. Does Edward know that you're both here?" I asked.

Alice and Rose looked at each other, then both of them shrugged.

"No, he didn't know." Rose said.

"Didn't.. which means by now he .." I continued.

"Which means by now he probably already knows." Alice finished.

As Alice finished her words, her phone rang.

"Hi, Edward." Alice answered without looking at the caller ID. I used to wonder how she could do that, because she had the same ringtone for us except for Jasper. Rose nudged her and then she made it to speaker.

"Are you with her?" I heard his voice for the first time since I last met him. Only hearing to his voice still could make the butterflies in my stomach dancing and my heart beat faster.

"Yeah.."

"How's she? She's okay right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's okay." Alice answered again.

"Can I talk to her?" That caught me off guard. I shook my head furiously.

"She's sleeping, Edward. She's so tired after helping his Dad." Alice lied, though I knew she actually didn't want to.

Edward sighed and then after a pause, as if he was contemplating something, he finally said. "Okay, then. Will you tell her that I miss her? That I really wish she could come back now?"

Alice glanced at me, as if saying, 'you hear that by yourself, don't you?"

"I will, Edward."

"Thanks, Alice. Tell her I love her. Bye."

"Edward." Alice suddenly called him. Rose and I looked at Alice, wondering what she would say.

"Yes, Alice?"

"She loves you too."

Edward sighed and cut the line.

"He cares so much about you, Bels. You could see that by yourself." Alice started.

"Yeah, but I think my heart has had enough damages. I don't want to torture myself by seeing him with Tanya every day."

* * *

is it too short?

or not good?

well, review and let me know

love,

steph


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : okay, sooo... after so long since i last updated, this is the next chapter..

i'm so so sorry for not updating.. but as i said, i really am busy with things ..

this will just be a quite short one i guess.. i'll try to update the other story soon.. i'll be working on it ..

hope you like this..

* * *

It was Sunday and I was planning to sleep a little bit late today. I was really exhausted, especially when you had a friend like Alice who's a total shopaholic. But well, I could only dream of a day like that. I knew I was going to be in trouble when I felt my bed shook underneath me.

"Alice, go away." I said sleepily.

I took my pillow and closed my face with it.

"Bellaaaa, wakey wakey!" Alice said. She didn't stop her jumping, of course.

"Go away, Alice." I mumbled.

The shaking stopped. And there was a voice of heels clicking and a door being opened then my room was filled with silence. I was confused as to why Alice gave up so fast today, but hey, who cared, I could sleep again now.

But I should have known better though. Around 5 minutes passed, I was starting to drift into my deep sleep when all of sudden, the shaking of my bed was really crazy. Alice had brought her alliance, Rose!

"Can't both of you please get out of my room?" I sat up suddenly, causing both of them to fall on my bed, shocked.

"Good." I said because the shaking had stopped. "Now I'll get back to sleep."

But just a second after I closed my eyes again, Alice suddenly said, "What do you think, Rose, if we call Edward and said.."

That got me. I sat up and glared at her. Alice had that smug look on her face.

"Got it. I'll have my bath now." I grumbled.

I took a long warm bath in the bathtub and closed my eyes. I thought I was almost asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, you're not sleeping inside right?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not." I quickly said before she decided to break the door down.

"Good. Cause I was just thinking to call Charlie and said you faint inside the bathroom." Alice said with a serious voice.

I rolled my eyes again and got out from the bathtub. Wearing the towel, I opened the door and saw that Alice had chosen the outfit for me, laid on my bed. Those girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Of course she'll have to choose MY outfit for ME." I mumbled to myself.

ooooooooooooo

"Can we please stop now?" I asked. My hands were full of the clothes they chose for me. For your information, their hands were also full, and I didn't know why they still felt the need to find other things they needed to buy.

"1 more store, Bella. Pleaseee." Alice said.

I sighed in defeat. "Last one. And you can stop that puppy look you're giving me."

So after we'd entered the last store, luckily it's store for men, I found a sofa and quickly made myself comfortable there. Rose and Alice walked back and forth around the store. Asking each other opinion for each thing they found.

They were there for more than half an hour and I almost fell asleep then.

"We can go out now, Bells. Or you want to sit or sleep there?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes again, realizing this had been who-knows-how-many-times I did it today, and got out as fast as I could.

"So now we're going home, right?" I asked Alice who's driving.

Rose turned around, "After we have our lunch."

They stopped in front of a small restaurant. Seems like there weren't many person who knew this place. It was quite…hidden.

"How could you know this place, Al?" I asked.

"Jasper recommended this place to me." She said shortly and then pushed the front door open.

My first thought about this place was, amazing. The decoration inside was simple but cozy. The colors of the wall were like gradient, from red, not bright red, but more like the red of blood, to crème. The tiles were crème too. It's kind of a place where you would come when you had many things in your mind, and then with a cup of coffee or perhaps tea, your pick, you would feel calm and relax. And the smell of the food, you would have just stepped inside and the smell would make you felt hungry. My second thought was, it really was like what I predicted. There're hardly any customers here, only 3 out of 15 tables were filled.

"Table for 3." Rose said to the waiter. He led us to a table for four then gave us the menus.

"My friend will come shortly and take your order." He said with a smile and walked away.

Looking at the menu didn't help, I wish I could order each one of the food on it. At last, we decided to order different things for each person, so we could taste each other food. Our orders came around 15 minutes after. The tastes didn't disappoint, they were as good as the appearance.

'I should take Edward here next..' then I stopped my mind. How could I remember him again? After all these weeks I had spent here? Then my mind unconsciously drifted to one of those times, when Edward and I would hunt for food, tried each food in different locations.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Rose asked. Her face alarmed.

I forced a smile and opened my mouth to say 'nothing' when Alice cut me, "Liar. Don't say nothing because we won't buy it."

I sighed. "It really was nothing. It was just those stupid memories suddenly coming. I don't really care about them anymore though."

'Liar' the voice inside me said. 'If they aren't affecting you, then why do you feel like you can't even take a proper breath now?"

And I took a deep breath, as if to show myself that I was fine. Of course, it came out as a shaky breath.

'I am fine. There's nothing to think about.' I thought to myself.

In the whole process of my own talk to myself, both of my best friends waited patiently. They had those understanding looks on their face. Well, who didn't know how close we were. Edward and Bella, the un-separable couple, well, at least until Tanya came. And then the sharp pang came again, right on my heart.

"Hey, the food are really nice, don't you think so?" I changed the course of the subject.

I knew they knew I was trying to talk about anything but _that _one. So they dropped the topic and joined me.

"Yeah, do you think we could meet the cook?" Rose asked.

"What for?" Alice asked before I could.

"I don't know. It tastes so nice that I want to meet the one who makes these all." She said and shrugged.

I looked at her for a while, then turned to see Alice's reaction, but she's nowhere in sight.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Rose who looked confused too.

"Rose, Bella." I turned to the voice. Alice was talking to a man, who had russet colored skin and dark eyes, near the kitchen, I assumed. She waved and asked us to go there. Alice looked really small in compare to that man, since he was quite tall.

"Rose, Bella, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Bella and Rose." She waved her hand to us.

I smiled to the man.

"So, Jacob is the owner of this restaurant and the cook." Alice started.

I felt my mouth slightly dropped. Alice really asked to meet the cook.

"The taste of your food is incredible. How do you do that?" Rose asked.

Jacob laughed before answering, "Family's recipe." He simply said.

But then his face grew sad and he sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked up a bit, meeting our curious gazes. "Maybe I would have to close this place. Afterall, you could see that our customers aren't that much."

This time, three of us girls shout almost together, "You can't."

"It would be a waste, if you closed this place I mean." I said.

Rose and Alice nodded. But Rose talked first, "Yeah, this is the best food I've ever eaten, I swear. Aside from my mom's cook, of course"

"This place just need a little bit improvement in decoration and.." Alice looked at me.

"Advertisement." Three of us said together again.

We turned to look at Jacob, he had that shocked expression on his face. But then he laughed. "You guys seem more enthusiastic than I am."

"We could help." I offered.

He raised his eyebrows in return.

"Actually, Bella had an advertising company back in New Zealand. And Rose's and her parents have one here, in London." Alice explained.

Jacob's face slowly turned into one of those understanding looks. "So you and Rose are sisters?"

I just nodded my head.

"And, Alice can help you in decoration things." Rose said, back to business. Then she turned to me, "And I think I know who can lend a hand in this again."

It's my turn to raise one of my eyebrows, one of many habits I got from Ed..him.

"Our beloved friend who will be inheriting the interior design company from her parents later. You haven't met again, have you?"

I knew who she meant and I shook my head. I hadn't met her again, but we had been talking on phone. She's our friends, and Edward's cousin.

"Ahh.." Alice exclaimed in understanding too.

"So, how do you say?" Rose and I asked eagerly. It had been so long since I worked together with my best friends.

Jacob looked hesitate at first.

"We'll give you much discount if you're afraid of the price." Alice teased him.

Jacob laughed again, "That's not what I'm afraid of. Well, it is, but it's not my main concern."

We waited patiently.

"I don't want to trouble you guys. From what you said, I assume you're coming for holiday?"

"Well, we are.." Rose trailed off.

"But we'll be very happy to give you a hand in this. As I said, it would be a waste if you closed this place." I added.

Jacob still looked not sure. He sighed and then smiled. "Okay."

"I can see that this will be so working." Alice said and clapped her hands.

Rose and I grinned. This would be better than shopping everyday right? I would be so busy for a days or maybe weeks and I hoped that it would help me in organizing my thoughts.

* * *

how's it?

i would like to hear your opinion..

love me, steph


	6. Chapter 6

i just found time to update!

I'm SO SORRY, guys..

my college things were making me so busy..

i even am having exams this week.. .

so just enjoy this, i hope you like it..

* * *

"So what do you need me to help you with?" My cousin had come and joined our little meeting today before we went to Délicieux Café.

And so Alice told her everything and our plans. And she didn't forget to move her hands every now and then. It's always an interesting to see.

"Wow, I'm in then!" She said right after Alice finished her sentences.

"That's great, Renesmee Cullen!" Rose grinned as Renesmee grimaced. She's not really used to people calling her in her long name, as her family always called her Nessie. Rose knew that and of course she just perfectly chose to tease her.

"And by the way, Rose told me that she falls in love." Alice said.

"With whom?" Nessie asked. "The chef?"

Nessie got a deadly glare from Rose but she returned those with her sweet smile.

"With the food, of course. You'll just totally love them." Rose answered finally.

"But what if it turned out that you love the chef?" Nessie still tried.

"Renesmee Cullen, once again you say that, just get ready to get a new nickname from me." Rose said and huffed.

"Onnie, I'm just kidding. Don't be so mad." Nessie teased her. She just loved to watch Korean drama and she used the words sometimes.

"Onnie.." Nessie shooked Rose's hand and pouted.

"Urgh, stop that, Ness!" Rose groaned.

"Gomawo." Nessie stucked her tongue out. "So, about the chef.."

"Oh, c'mon, Ness. I don't want to see my brother sulking around." I laughed. "So that it's settle, how about we go to the café now so that you can start doing your job?" I asked.

"That's good. Could be my first project before I really get into Dad's business." She smiled.

_Nb: Gomawo : Thank you_

_Onnie: a nick of 'sister'_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the first day Nessie agreed with this job. We're on our process of giving a little touch of magic to Délicieux Café. So far, we're so sure that this would be SO working out. Our magic didn't only work at that part, since we had a new program that we had to accomplish.

So, we suspected our lovely friend had that "thing" for the chef at the first look. And according to us, the chef had that "thing" too. But neither of them had the courage to do something. They hid in their masks, trying to hide their feelings, hoping the other one would start to make the move first.

But sadly, I knew this wouldn't work this way. Cause someone had to make the move and they couldn't keep waiting. Cause eventually someone would get tired, and that little hope- no matter how 'little' they were, as long as there was 'hope', there'ld be way out- could vanish in no matter of time.

"I can't believe Nessie could act dumb about this." I said.

"Look who's talking." Rose rolled her eyes.

I ignored her.

"Oh, they will eventually get together." Alice winked and tapped her temples.

"Hey, what if we change the strategy?" Rose said out of sudden.

Both Alice and I raised our eyebrows.

"Since it's impossible to ask Nessie to make the first move, why don't we ask Jacob to?"

"That's one good idea. But before, you need to make sure of his feeling toward Nessie first." I said.

"Leave that to me." Alice smiled widely.

We met Jake the very first minute we stepped in the restaurant. It's closed since it's under renovation.

"Jake, mind if I talk to you?" Alice asked with innocent face.

"What are they doing there?" Nessie asked me when she saw Alice talking with Jacob behind the cashier in a really small voice.

"Don't tell me you're jealous. She's Alice that loves Jasper so much." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't. Why do you think so? And why in the world would I be jealous about that?"

"You like Jake, don't you?" I smirked. That caught her off guard.

"I don't. Who.. What..?" She couldn't even get the right words out. That's so cute of her!

"Stop pretending. We know." Rose said.

Nessie sighed at last. "How can?"

"We just do." I said and smiled.

"But he's not." Nessie said with sad expression on her face.

"Why do you say so?" Rose asked.

"Cause it's impossible. I don't think he likes ME." She pressed the last word. "I think he likes you, Bella."

I was 100% sure my expression must be like a dumb people.

"Earth to, Nessie." Rose said and laughed. "That IS what we call impossible."

"But, I saw him looked at her. I've caught that several times already." She insisted.

"But that's really impossible." I insisted back.

Nessie just walked away.

* * *

"What should I do?" Jacob asked.

We're sitting in the restaurant, minus Nessie. She said she's going home for dinner with her family.

"I don't care what you do, the most important thing is, tell her you like her and not me." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"What? I like you?" Jake's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's what she thought. Because she caught you looking at Bella." Rose said.

"It's not even like that.. I was paying attention to Nessie when she looked at my place, so I should avert my gaze. I was shy.." Jake said. Then he groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Well, but if you told her that you like her and not Bella now, chances are she's not going to believe you." Alice said. "So you need to slowly show her that you care. Truly care about her."

He was silent.

"What should I do then?" he asked again.

"Give her little attention, but not too much." Rose said.

"Give her surprise, something sweet." Alice continued.

"Maybe ask her out for lunch? Or dinner?" I suggested.

"And gives her flowers."

"Roses will do."

"Yeah, what kind of girl doesn't love flowers?"

"Or maybe a walk in the park."

"Call her."

"Remind her about something small but important."

"Like what?" He asked.

"To have dinner?"

"Have enough rest?"

Mostly that evening was spent like that. We would tell Jake what he should and should not do. And he's a good listener. Most men wouldn't want to listen to these things.

* * *

"How's it?"

"Well, she sounded surprised when I called her last night. And we talked for around an hour." Jake smiled.

"Ahh," Alice and I put both of our hands on our cheeks and imagined it.

"It must have worked well then.?" Rose asked,

Jake nodded his head and smiled a happy smile. He looked like a child who had just got presents.

"Oh, she is." Jake said.

"Huh?" I blinked several times.

"Nessie is indeed a gift for me. A gift from God." Jake said again.

Did I just say my thought aloud? I knocked my temples slowly.

"That's so sweet of you, Jake." Alice said. "But don't stop doing that now, and never stop doing that even when you've got her."

"Understood, Madam."

"She's so fragile. Every girl is. She may look strong, but you won't know what's really going on in her mind." I said while stirring my tea.

"I know."

I looked up and smiled. "Good."

"Good morning." A cheerful voice was heard before the door was fully opened.

"Hi, Nessie. Wanna join us for a cup of tea?" Rose invited her.

"No," She smiled, "I'm full."

"Umm, I'll go there first." Jacob said.

Nessie took a seat and hummed happily.

"What happened?" Alice asked her and smiled.

She shook her head and winked then whispered. "Something happened that makes me really happy." Then she glanced at where Jacob was talking with a worker.

Rose brushed her shoulder against Nessie's. She lowered her head, making us did the same. Then she asked with a small voice, "Can we know?"

Nessie stucked her tongue out and retreated.

"Girls, stop gossiping. Isn't it time for us to work?" Jacob half yelled from across the room.

"We're not, Jake. We're talking about facts." Rose answered him and got up.

"So, can we know?" Alice asked as we got up too.

Nessie shook her head and put her index finger on her lips. "It's a secret."

* * *

It's short. but how is it?

do you like it?

review, guys! and let me know.

btw, have twitter?

follow me : steph_hanie

:)


	7. Chapter 7

so this is the next chapter

so sorry for the VERY late update, i just really hope that you guys will like this.

i noticed that some of you put alerts for this story, but didn't review.. :(

show me some love, guys. let me know how you think..

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to you guys." Rose said.

Rose and Alice were going back today.

It's been 2 weeks since we first decided to start the project and a month since they came here.

Rose's time off had over, and she had a lot to catch up.

Alice too had piles of works waiting. I felt slightly guilty, they came here for me after all.

"Don't blame yourself again, Bell." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. "It had been nice times for us."

Rose nodded.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this argument anyway. "I know."

"Thank you for your help." Jacob said and enveloped my two best friends in a hug.

"It's nothing, Jake. Really." Alice said.

"I'll tell you when we've finished. It won't be long, though. We've finished most of our plans." Nessie smiled and step forward, kissing each of them on cheeks.

"Ah, one more. Tell us when our other project is success, Bella." Rose said and winked.

Nessie blushed and Jake looked away, a red tint slightly coloured his cheeks.

Alice laughed her tinkle laughs. "I just can see that it will be so working."

I smiled sadly. I would miss her laugh, and Rose's teasing. "I will really miss you guys."

Both of them hug me, "Don't take too long, Bells. It has been long enough." Rose said.

I nodded, knowing clearly that I had taken indeed a really long time.

I didn't know what mess I had left back there. And I knew I needed to clear them soon.

"So, have a nice trip, guys." I said and stepped back, as their flight was being called. "Call me when you arrive."

"Tell Emmett I miss him so much." I half-yelled as they walked away.

By now, Nessie and Jake had known about my problems.

Nessie had been called by Edward too, by the way.

I didn't know what Nessie had told him. But I made sure that she didn't tell him the real reason why I was here.

I sighed as I thought about how long I had been gone.

It had been 3 months. 3 months since I last saw him, and really talked to him.

And along those times I hadn't loved him less, even a bit.

And because of that, I just knew that it would be impossible for me to forget him.

At all.

I met several people here, and had been on some dates.

But they only ended like that.

One dinner.

That's all.

Jacob patted my shoulder, "It will be alright."

Nessie smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so." I sighed again.

* * *

2 weeks had passed again. I was in Délicieux Café, as usual.

This project would be finished in around 3 days.

And I was so happy but also nervous to look for the result.

I was really hoping that lots and lots of customers would come after this.

Everything was perfect and under control, and when I called Alice, she had said that this would be successful and I didn't need to be worried about anything.

Oh, and Nessie and Jacob had finally become couple.

My mind wandered back to that day when Nessie had come to my home that night.

Her face was absolutely glowing as she walked to my bedroom.

_"Good news?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. _

_Putting the book I had been reading to the night stand._

_She nodded, her face was still in amazement._

_I laughed, "Earth to, Nes!"_

_She still had that dreamy face as she looked at me, but this time, her eyes were wide with excitement. _

_"Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend!" she shrieked._

_I jumped from my bed and quickly jumping up and down with her. _

_"Oh my gosh, Nessie. I'm so happy for you. Look at yourself. You're practically glowing!"_

_"I know, Bella! I am so happy right now. And thanks, if it wasn't for you guys, it won't be like this." She said as she threw her arms around me._

_I laughed again. "Have you told Alice and Rose?"_

_She shook her head, "I'll call them now."_

I was startled by the ring of my phone. It perfectly brought me back to the present.

"Hello?" I answered as I saw that I didn't recognise the number.

I stepped out from the bathroom.

I frowned as no answer came from the other line.

"Hello? Bella's speaking. Who's this?" I tried once more.

At this point, I stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I still hadn't got any answer. "Whoever you are, I'll end the phone if you weren't going to speak."

"Wait, Bella."

I froze at the voice.

I leaned to the wall, looking for some sort of grip so that I didn't fall.

"Ed.." _Edward. _I finished in my thought.

"Sorry, I figured that this will be the only way to talk to you." He said, his voice smooth as ever.

I didn't answer, I was too shocked to even move my lips, or pressed the end button as I should have had.

But I couldn't move.

Or maybe it was just because I _**didn't want **_to end the line.

Because I had missed him so much.

"Bella." He said once again. His voice was full of stress.

I just could sense it. But it also held relieves.

"You drive me crazy, Bella. What happen with you? What happen to _**us**_?" He pressed the last word.

_There's no us, Edward. There's only you and her. There's never "us" before._

But I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Bella?" Suddenly Jake was in front of me. He's frowning.

"Who's that, Bella? Are you with someone?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

"Bella, what happen?" Jake asked once again.

This time, I managed to shake my head at him. He nodded, still unsure, but went away.

Edward laughed humourlessly. "Is this the reason why you've been so distant? It's all because you've been dating someone?"

I snapped at his words. "You know nothing, Edward."

"Now you defend him." He laughed. Once again, humourlessly.

"I said you know absolutely nothing, Edward."

"Yes, I really don't know anything, Isabella." He said.

"You're acting like this all of sudden. 3 months. You've been avoiding me for 3 months, and I don't even know why you're being like this. _**To me**_."

I drew in a sharp breath, and didn't answer him.

My tears had been welling up by now, and I knew that if I spoke, the tears would fall.

There's silence for a few minutes.

Before he spoke softly, "I don't know you, Bella. I don't know you now."

"I don't know you now, Edward." I practically yelled to the phone and ended it.

My body was shaking and I'd been sobbing really hard. My knees went weak and I let myself dropped to the floor.

I continued to sob, hard, ignoring the fact that maybe someone could hear me.

I was aware of the sound of the heels. I was aware of someone standing beside me, of someone kneeling beside me.

But I shut myself from everything. I had been putting wall around me for these 3 months.

I had been so good in hiding my emotions.

But I had also been hiding from my real emotions, from the truth.

And now it all exploded.

"Ssh, Bella." Nessie wrapped me in her arms.

"It's about time now. It's about time for you to start facing the truths and stop running from them instead." Her hand rubbed my back in a soothing way.

I just kept sobbing in what felt like hours.

I noticed that Jake came with worried look, but Nessie gave him a nod, and he went away again.

"Thanks, Nessie." I said and pulled myself, after I felt slightly better.

I wiped the evidence of my tears. I must have been a mess right now.

"I'll drive you home, Bells. With your car, if you don't mind. I can accompany you tonight. I'll just leave my car here." Nessie offered.

I smiled gratefully. "I could really use a company right now."

She smiled back, relieved was evidence in her face.

Maybe she was afraid to let me drive by myself in my state right now. **_I_** was afraid of my luck, too.

"I'll tell Jake, you wait for me in the car." Nessie said.

She helped me walked for a bit, after I assured her that I was perfectly fine walking on my own.

From inside the car, I saw Jake followed Nessie outside and he walked to my side.

He looked down, making it an eye-to-eye level.

"You okay, Bells?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, though I was sure my face had been so tired.

"Just call if you needed anything." He said again.

"Thanks, Jake." I said.

He nodded before retreated back. After waving at us, he went back to the café.

I leaned my head against the window, looking outside.

I was completely absorbed in my thought that I didn't realize that we had indeed arrived to my home.

"Hi, Nessie." Sierra greeted from the couch.

Her eyes were wide the time they landed on me.

"Goodnight, Sierra. I'll just, uhh, take Bella to her room and stay with her tonight." She said.

Mom just nodded her head with worried look in her eyes.

I managed a smile, although it's a tired smile, and said to her, "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry."

By the time we reached my room, I walked to my closet and took my pajamas, then walked to the bathroom and had a warm bath.

AsI walked out of bathroom, Nessie was on the phone and decided to cut the line when she saw me.

"It's Alice." She said.

"I told her about.. you. I hoped you don't mind." Now she frowned and fidgeted with her hands.

"It's okay, Nes. I was going to tell them too. I'm sure Alice would have called Rose by now. That means I can just go to sleep."

Nessie nodded and before I drifted to sleep, it seemed like I heard her muttered something like,

"Stupid cousin. You're just so going to pay for this."

* * *

do you guys love it? or hate it?

reviews are appreciated. Much.

show me some love.

help me get to at least to 40.

how else do i know if you guys like this story?

I hope you like it, guys. really.

love,

Steph


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll leave the rest to you guys." Rose said.

Rose and Alice were going back today.

It's been 2 weeks since we first decided to start the project and a month since they came here.

Rose's time off had over, and she had a lot to catch up.

Alice too had piles of works waiting. I felt slightly guilty, they came here for me after all.

"Don't blame yourself again, Bell." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. "It had been nice times for us."

Rose nodded.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this argument anyway. "I know."

"Thank you for your help." Jacob said and enveloped my two best friends in a hug.

"It's nothing, Jake. Really." Alice said.

"I'll tell you when we've finished. It won't be long, though. We've finished most of our plans." Nessie smiled and step forward, kissing each of them on cheeks.

"Ah, one more. Tell us when our other project is success, Bella." Rose said and winked.

Nessie blushed and Jake looked away, a red tint slightly coloured his cheeks.

Alice laughed her tinkle laughs. "I just can see that it will be so working."

I smiled sadly. I would miss her laugh, and Rose's teasing. "I will really miss you guys."

Both of them hug me, "Don't take too long, Bells. It has been long enough." Rose said.

I nodded, knowing clearly that I had taken indeed a really long time.

I didn't know what mess I had left back there. And I knew I needed to clear them soon.

"So, have a nice trip, guys." I said and stepped back, as their flight was being called. "Call me when you arrive."

"Tell Emmett I miss him so much." I half-yelled as they walked away.

By now, Nessie and Jake had known about my problems.

Nessie had been called by Edward too, by the way.

I didn't know what Nessie had told him. But I made sure that she didn't tell him the real reason why I was here.

I sighed as I thought about how long I had been gone.

It had been 3 months. 3 months since I last saw him, and really talked to him.

And along those times I hadn't loved him less, even a bit.

And because of that, I just knew that it would be impossible for me to forget him.

At all.

I met several people here, and had been on some dates.

But they only ended like that.

One dinner.

That's all.

Jacob patted my shoulder, "It will be alright."

Nessie smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so." I sighed again.

2 weeks had passed again. I was in Délicieux Café, as usual.

This project would be finished in around 3 days.

And I was so happy but also nervous to look for the result.

I was really hoping that lots and lots of customers would come after this.

Everything was perfect and under control, and when I called Alice, she had said that this would be successful and I didn't need to be worried about anything.

Oh, and Nessie and Jacob had finally become couple.

My mind wandered back to that day when Nessie had come to my home that night.

Her face was absolutely glowing as she walked to my bedroom.

_"Good news?" I asked and raised my eyebrows._

_Putting the book I had been reading to the night stand._

_She nodded, her face was still in amazement._

_I laughed, "Earth to, Nes!"_

_She still had that dreamy face as she looked at me, but this time, her eyes were wide with excitement._

_"Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend!" she shrieked._

_I jumped from my bed and quickly jumping up and down with her._

_"Oh my gosh, Nessie. I'm so happy for you. Look at yourself. You're practically glowing!"_

_"I know, Bella! I am so happy right now. And thanks, if it wasn't for you guys, it won't be like this." She said as she threw her arms around me._

_I laughed again. "Have you told Alice and Rose?"_

_She shook her head, "I'll call them now."_

I was startled by the ring of my phone. It perfectly brought me back to the present.

"Hello?" I answered as I saw that I didn't recognise the number.

I stepped out from the bathroom.

I frowned as no answer came from the other line.

"Hello? Bella's speaking. Who's this?" I tried once more.

At this point, I stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I still hadn't got any answer. "Whoever you are, I'll end the phone if you weren't going to speak."

"Wait, Bella."

I froze at the voice.

I leaned to the wall, looking for some sort of grip so that I didn't fall.

"Ed.." _Edward._I finished in my thought.

"Sorry, I figured that this will be the only way to talk to you." He said, his voice smooth as ever.

I didn't answer, I was too shocked to even move my lips, or pressed the end button as I should have had.

But I couldn't move.

Or maybe it was just because I _**didn't want**___to end the line.

Because I had missed him so much.

"Bella." He said once again. His voice was full of stress.

I just could sense it. But it also held relieves.

"You drive me crazy, Bella. What happen with you? What happen to _**us**_?" He pressed the last word.

_There's no us, Edward. There's only you and her. There's never "us" before._

But I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Bella?" Suddenly Jake was in front of me. He's frowning.

"Who's that, Bella? Are you with someone?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

"Bella, what happen?" Jake asked once again.

This time, I managed to shake my head at him. He nodded, still unsure, but went away.

Edward laughed humourlessly. "Is this the reason why you've been so distant? It's all because you've been dating someone?"

I snapped at his words. "You know nothing, Edward."

"Now you defend him." He laughed. Once again, humourlessly.

"I said you know absolutely nothing, Edward."

"Yes, I really don't know anything, Isabella." He said.

"You're acting like this all of sudden. 3 months. You've been avoiding me for 3 months, and I don't even know why you're being like this. _**To me**_."

I drew in a sharp breath, and didn't answer him.

My tears had been welling up by now, and I knew that if I spoke, the tears would fall.

There's silence for a few minutes.

Before he spoke softly, "I don't know you, Bella. I don't know you now."

"I don't know you now, Edward." I practically yelled to the phone and ended it.

My body was shaking and I'd been sobbing really hard. My knees went weak and I let myself dropped to the floor.

I continued to sob, hard, ignoring the fact that maybe someone could hear me.

I was aware of the sound of the heels. I was aware of someone standing beside me, of someone kneeling beside me.

But I shut myself from everything. I had been putting wall around me for these 3 months.

I had been so good in hiding my emotions.

But I had also been hiding from my real emotions, from the truth.

And now it all exploded.

"Ssh, Bella." Nessie wrapped me in her arms.

"It's about time now. It's about time for you to start facing the truths and stop running from them instead." Her hand rubbed my back in a soothing way.

I just kept sobbing in what felt like hours.

I noticed that Jake came with worried look, but Nessie gave him a nod, and he went away again.

"Thanks, Nessie." I said and pulled myself, after I felt slightly better.

I wiped the evidence of my tears. I must have been a mess right now.

"I'll drive you home, Bells. With your car, if you don't mind. I can accompany you tonight. I'll just leave my car here." Nessie offered.

I smiled gratefully. "I could really use a company right now."

She smiled back, relieved was evidence in her face.

Maybe she was afraid to let me drive by myself in my state right now. _**I**_ was afraid of my luck, too.

"I'll tell Jake, you wait for me in the car." Nessie said.

She helped me walked for a bit, after I assured her that I was perfectly fine walking on my own.

From inside the car, I saw Jake followed Nessie outside and he walked to my side.

He looked down, making it an eye-to-eye level.

"You okay, Bells?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, though I was sure my face had been so tired.

"Just call if you needed anything." He said again.

"Thanks, Jake." I said.

He nodded before retreated back. After waving at us, he went back to the café.

I leaned my head against the window, looking outside.

I was completely absorbed in my thought that I didn't realize that we had indeed arrived to my home.

"Hi, Nessie." Sierra greeted from the couch.

Her eyes were wide the time they landed on me.

"Goodnight, Sierra. I'll just, uhh, take Bella to her room and stay with her tonight." She said.

Mom just nodded her head with worried look in her eyes.

I managed a smile, although it's a tired smile, and said to her, "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry."

By the time we reached my room, I walked to my closet and took my pajamas, then walked to the bathroom and had a warm bath.

AsI walked out of bathroom, Nessie was on the phone and decided to cut the line when she saw me.

"It's Alice." She said.

"I told her about.. you. I hoped you don't mind." Now she frowned and fidgeted with her hands.

"It's okay, Nes. I was going to tell them too. I'm sure Alice would have called Rose by now. That means I can just go to sleep."

Nessie nodded and before I drifted to sleep, it seemed like I heard her muttered something like,

"Stupid cousin. You're just so going to pay for this."


	9. Author's Note

Okay, I guess we're on the same page here which means we agree that I can't manage more than one story in a time.

Soooo

This story is gonna be in hiatus,

But I'll make sure to update this again soon.

So, just put this on alert because I might be updating at anytime.

Note: I need a new name for this story.

You have the picture of this story, so yeah..

Any of you got idea? Tell me in reviews or PM.

It's very much appreciated.

Much love,

MrsSwanCullen

-used to be whiteluvpink-


End file.
